Los fantasmas de Luke
by SariaMartell
Summary: Poco antes de convertirse en Cronos, Luke recibe la visita de un espectro quién hace desfilar ante él la visión de los espíritus de su pasado, presente y futuro intentando convencerlo de cambiar su propio destino. Situado entre La maldición del titán y La batalla del laberinto. Basado en Un cuento de Navidad, de Charles Dickens.


**Disclaimer:** _Luke Castellan y cualquier personaje que reconozcan pertenecen a __**Rick Riordan**__. La historia en la que me he __basado __es __**Christmas Carol**__**(Un cuento de Navidad)**__ y pertenece a Charles Dickens. Por supuesto, no es exactamente igual. _

**Summary:** _Poco antes de convertirse en Cronos, Luke recibe la visita de un espectro quién hace desfilar ante él la visión de los espíritus de su pasado, presente y futuro intentando convencerlo de cambiar su propio destino. Situado entre La maldición del titán y La batalla del laberinto. Basado en Un cuento de Navidad, de Charles Dickens._

Sentado en su trono improvisado (una silla elegante en la Sala de Estrategia), Luke parecía un rey. Su cabello era dorado de nuevo, sin prueba alguna de que alguna vez cargó con el peso del cielo. Su piel ya no tenía aquel color blancuzco y enfermizo, sino un color tan saludable que parecía que desprendía su propio brillo. La cicatriz que antaño atravesaba su rostro ya no era más que una fina línea, sin embargo, nunca desaparecería por completo: un recordatorio permanente de la injusticia de los dioses.

A su derecha se encontraba Kelli, la empusa, en un vestido dorado que resaltaba sus ojos. Hermosa, poderosa y maligna, justo lo que Luke necesitaba para verse como el rey titán que algún día llegaría a ser.

En frente de él, alrededor de una mesa enorme y circular, se encontraban algunos de los fieles seguidores a su causa: Prometeo, una dracaena y tres semidioses (Chris, Anne y Kyle) que nunca fueron reconocidos por sus padres divinos. Discutían sobre el Laberinto, sobre el Princesa Andrómeda, sobre los monstruos que habitaban en el barco. Tenían que estar en lugares estratégicos, en caso de un ataque. Luke pensaba que todo eso era estúpido. Percy Jackson era estúpido, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para atacar un crucero gigantesco repleto de semidioses y monstruos estando en clara desventaja. Y habían discutido el tema del Laberinto y el hilo de Ariadna tantas veces que ni se molestaba en escuchar. Solo asentía de vez en cuando y hacía comentarios casuales.

–Muchacho, ¿estás escuchando?

Luke alzó la mirada hacia Prometeo.

–Por supuesto que estoy escuchando. –afirmó, mirando a Prometeo con el ceño fruncido.

–Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Luke cerró la boca de golpe. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaban hablando.

Después de una pausa incómoda, habló.

–Claro que sí, por supuesto, tienes toda la razón. –dijo. Eso pareció relajar al titán, quien mostró una sonrisa orgullosa.

–Entonces que alguien le diga a la muchacha que su novio será el primero en morir si no nos ayuda. Así no tendrá opción.

–Yo tengo la pulsera. Le diré de inmediato. –dijo Anne, y salió de la habitación.

–Pobre Silena. –suspiró Chris. –Quién diría que una hija de Afrodita se iba a arrepentir de coquetear con Luke Castellan.

Luke suspiró y le lanzó una mirada molesta a Chris.

–Hablando del Laberinto, no podemos seguir mandando grupos, perdemos demasiada gente. A partir de ahora las expediciones serán individuales. ¿Quieres ser el primero? –Luke miró a Chris con una ceja alzada.

Chris lo miró desafiante.

–De acuerdo, iré. No tengo miedo.

–Pues que así sea. Saldrás mañana temprano. Retírate.

Chris frunció los labios, asintió y salió de la habitación.

Prometeo y la dracaena lo miraron expectantes.

–Necesito descansar, salgan todos. Hablaremos de donde poner al cangrejo más tarde. –gruñó. Kelli le rozó el brazo al pasar a su lado y salió.

Prometeo resopló indignado.

– ¡El cangrejo! Karkinos es más antiguo que muchos dioses, ¡peleó contra el mismísimo Hércules! ¡Hay una constelación en su honor!

–Sí, y Hércules lo aplastó como si fuera una cucaracha. Hablaremos de esto más tarde. –le lanzó una mirada tan fría como un témpano de hielo.

Prometeo le lanzó una mirada ofendida antes de salir con la dracaena, y finalmente se quedó solo.

La sala estaba justo al lado de su camarote. Entró y puso seguro, a pesar de que nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurriría molestar a Luke Castellan a mitad de la noche. No había nadie tan estúpido en el barco.

Decidió acostarse un momento, tenía un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que comenzaba a marearse…

Se dirigió a su cama tambaleándose. Su camarote era gigantesco, con una cama matrimonial en el centro, justo en frente de la puerta. Al lado izquierdo de la habitación estaban las armas preferidas de Luke, _Backbitter_ entre ellas, algunas estaban colgadas y otras recargadas contra la pared. Había un baúl en el que Luke guardaba sus antiguas cosas del campamento mestizo (su playera naranja y el collar de cuentas), que a pesar de todo no quiso tirar, pero que no había mirado desde que había traicionado a sus amigos. Al lado derecho de la habitación había una enorme ventana con un balconcito, pero que Luke mantenía cerrada todo el tiempo. Se acostó en su cama y esperó que el sueño llegara.

Sin embargo, después de un rato acostado, se dio cuenta de que no iba a dar resultado pronto y comenzó a contar ovejas.

Una oveja. _Tenían que encontrar el hilo de Ariadna._ Dos ovejas. _Hermes lo había abandonado._ Tres ovejas. _Destruirían el Campamento Mestizo._ Cuatro ovejas. _Zeus había dejado morir a Thalia._ Cinco ovejas. _Cuando estuvieran en el Olimpo, el trono de Hermes sería el primero en ser destruido._ Seis ovejas. _Los dioses ni siquiera se molestaban en reconocer a sus niños. _Siete ovejas.

Ya iba por la oveja número 47 cuando escuchó el trueno. Sintió como todos y cada uno de los pelos en su cuerpo se ponían de punta y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Un rayo había caído en el barco. Estaba seguro.

Pero, ¿cómo era posible? Los antiguos espíritus del cielo protegían el barco, no había forma de que Zeus los hubiera alcanzado. No, imposible.

Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, esperando ver lluvia, o al menos un nubarrón. Nada. Regresó a su cama con paso inseguro, esperando haberlo imaginado.

Revisó el reloj en su mesita de noche: las doce. Se acomodó entre las sábanas y miró fijamente la pared hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad. Parecía que no se quedaría dormido nunca.

Y fue entonces cuando cayó el segundo rayo.

Luke se levantó de su cama sobresaltado. Se acercó rápidamente a la puerta para hablar con el capitán del barco, pero la puerta no abrió. Movió la manija de la puerta, empujó y nada; como si hubiera algo estancando la puerta.

El miedo lo paralizó. ¿Era posible que Jackson hubiera atacado el barco? Parecía poco probable. ¿Y si…?

Llamó a Prometeo a gritos, aporreando la puerta.

–No tiene caso cariño, no te escuchan.

Luke abrió los ojos como platos y se giró.

Sentada a la orilla de su cama había una mujer rubia, de pómulos altos y muy hermosa, de unos 40 años. Tenía el cabello recogido e iba vestida con una blusa de algodón azul y una falda blanca con adornos azules que caía por debajo de las rodillas. Su rostro tenía rasgos suaves y delicados y tenía líneas de expresión, pero no se veía muy grande. Lo miraba atentamente.

Por un momento, Luke la miró sorprendido sin saber quién era o como había entrado, pues la ventana seguía cerrada. Miró a la mujer a los ojos, profundamente azules, y un escalofrío lo recorrió. Sus ojos… eran exactamente igual a los suyos.

– ¿Mamá? –preguntó.

La mujer, May Castellan, sonrió.

–No tengas miedo, Luke.

Luke no creía lo que veía. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No podía ser ella, no podía ser May Castellan. La May que Luke recordaba era una anciana loca que sufría ataques, no una adorable mujer rubia con mirada amable. La había visto un mes atrás para pedirle su bendición justo antes de sumergirse en el Estigio y seguía siendo una anciana loca. No era posible.

La mujer pareció notar la duda en el rostro de Luke, porque de inmediato se explicó.

–No soy lo que recuerdas. –dijo. –Lo sé. Soy lo que debí haber sido: lo que habría sido si hubiera escuchado a tu padre. Quise saber, quise ver cosas que no me correspondían y fui maldecida. Dejé que la sed de poder me consumiera. –al ver que Luke no decía nada, continuó. –No quiero que pases por lo mismo. Tiré mi vida por la borda. Debí pensar en las consecuencias de mis acciones… No quiero que te pase lo mismo, Luke. Te amo demasiado como para permitirlo.

Luke abrió la boca y la cerró un par de veces, sin saber que decir. Tomó aire.

– ¿Estás…?

– ¿Muerta? –lo interrumpió. –No. Nunca he entendido a los dioses, ni siquiera a tu padre. No entiendo sus acciones… Pero sé que fue Hermes quien me trajo aquí. Te quiere, Luke.

– ¡No! –Luke se enfureció de repente y se acercó a la mujer, quien no se movió. – ¡No eres real! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡No es más que un truco!

La mujer lo miró fijamente, con tristeza, y puso su mano derecha con suavidad en el pecho de Luke.

–Soy real. Estoy aquí. Vengo a prevenirte.

– ¿Prevenirme? –contestó Luke, visiblemente confundido.

–Mi destino podría ser el tuyo si sigues adelante. Eres mi sangre, todo lo que tengo. No puedo permitir que suceda. –Se levantó y lo miró fijamente, como si supiera lo que ocurriría y temiera por Luke.

– ¿Qué…?

–Tres fantasmas te visitarán esta noche. El primero llegará cuando caiga el tercer rayo de la noche, que anunciará la una. Al día siguiente, a la misma hora, te visitará el segundo. Y el tercero al día siguiente, cuando tres rayos hayan caído uno tras otro. –May miró fijamente los ojos de Luke, con esa mirada de preocupación y amor que solo una madre puede dar. Tomó la mano derecha de su hijo entre sus manos, depositando algo en ellas. –Recuerda mi destino, Luke. No permitas que se convierta en el tuyo.

Y sin más, May Castellan se disolvió ante sus ojos, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Al abrir la mano, Luke descubrió la única prueba que tenía de la visita de su madre. Un medallón no muy grande, dorado, con un caduceo en el frente. Después de examinarlo, lo abrió y por poco lo tira al suelo.

Era Luke, con ojos dorados como el oro y una sonrisa inhumana en el rostro, sosteniendo la guadaña de Cronos, peleando contra los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos.

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Tenía esta idea desde hace unos días, pero no cobró forma hasta que me senté frente a la computadora y comencé a escribir. No es exactamente igual a la historia de _Un Cuento de Navidad_, pero por ahí va la idea… Va a ser una historia corta, que terminará con la decisión final de Luke. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Reviews?


End file.
